dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 9: "Valley Besieged"
:"We're surrounded by dens! We've set up as best we can, but we can't survive another attack!" :::::::::''-Mayor Shelly'' Stage 9: "Valley Besieged" is the ninth Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon and his companion Russ continue their quest to defeat the grocks, they meet up with Mayor Shelly at the Dust Bowl. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Shelly *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Shelly: - Rangers. At least! :: I was beginning to think you'd never show up. Russ: - No need to worry now that we're here. Mayor Shelly: - I just hope that you're right... :: First, I suppose I should thank you sweeties for coming out here. Russ: - Sweets? No, thanks! My sister says they rot you teeth! ::Just tell us how things stand. Mayor Shelly: - As you wish... The number of grocks attacking our village has increased dramatically. ::And most of them are the stronger varieties, you see. Russ: - Don't worry -- we've had to deal with some strong grocks already. ::And we're quite strong ourselves! Mayor Shelly: - Yes, I've heard of your exploits... ::But compared to the other villages, the situation here is much more serious. ::The problem is that there are avenues of attack on all sides. ::You could try putting the ancient rock pillars to good use. If you use them wisely, we might yet see our way out of this mess. Russ: - Just leave it to us. Right, buddy? Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy... Did you notice the terrain 'round this village? ::I don't like the look of it at all. ::From what I can see, the grocks can get at the village from all directions. ::Let's find out where the grock dens are and then work out a plan of action. 5 minutes in the plains. ''Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky...'' ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Select Buy Gear... Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::For the best equipment you need the latest stuff. Select Rest to proceed. Mayor Shelly: - Welcome back, boys! I'm so glad you made it safely through the raid. ::I hope nothing bad happens to you sweeties. Russ: - Sweets? ::Are you offering us sweets again? Thanks, ma'am... ::Hey, it wasn't as bad as you said it would be out there. Mayor Shelly: - Not as bad as I said it would be? ::Ha, not yet maybe. But I can feel it in my shell... Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy. I've been chatting with the villagers. ::They say this village is really good at breeding scrogs. ::They had more than 300 scrogs in the herd. ::But in a raid one evening, they lost all but 35 of them! ::That means we'll have to work out how best to use the towers and the terrain. ::If we don't, defending the village is going to be a tough row to hoe. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Russ: - Phew! I'm beat... Mayor Shelly: - I see you boys survived today too. ::You might not both have tough shells, but you're such a big help. Russ: - What? No "sweeties" today? ::You were right, though. There were way, way more of them today. ::But we've dealt with these kinds of numbers before. Mayor Shelly: - Yes, I heard you can cope with about this many. ::But these attacks just can't compare with the ferocity of "that raid" we had. Russ: - Gulp! You mean it was worse? Mayor Shelly: - Yes, you better get ready, because the real fight starts tomorrow. ::The raid will probably be so ferocious that you shouldn't be surprised if you get eaten. Russ: - I'm... not feeling... too well. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy. It's our last day here. ::We've been unbeatable up till now, but we shouldn't let our guard down. ::We're gonna have to give it our all today too. ::Let's finish this and stop all these mayors from worrying. ::Maybe we'll get some glory for ourselves too! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Mayor Shelly: - I don't believe it. We made it... Russ: - Hahaha! That was a close call! ::Right, buddy? Mayor Shelly: - We didn't have a single ray of hope before you two arrived. ::I never thought that I would see that light again. Until now... Russ: - Wow! It must have been really tough for you. Mayor Shelly: - And my boys! They were all seriously injured trying to defend the village. ::But now we're safe and cured of our gloom. We owe you our thanks. Russ: - I see. Well, we wish your sons all the best too. Mayor Shelly: - Ah, my beatiful boys, Terry, Tom, and Tarquin and Tony, Tyler, and Timothy. :: Then there's Thor, Theo... Russ: - How many sons does she have?! Gallery Before_stage_9.png‎|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 09 DRW-Cleared-Stage9.png|Picture world map, after cleared the Stage 09 Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages